glowaithefandomcom-20200214-history
The Corrupted Xodarap
Long, long ago, in the distant lands past the rollling hills and snow capped mountains of Glowaithe's furthernmost regions, the four ancient gods were doing their typical duty, one that was done but once every decade; The forming of a Xodarap. These creatures, destined to become peacemakers and assist those in times of great strife, are formed by the work of these gods. The gods join together the souls of everyone that lived a pure life who has died in that timespan, and form them into the Xodarap. This tradition is carried out with great care and caution, for if even a finger slipped, hell would break loose, and no one would be able to stop it. But one god was growing long and tired of what he had to do, and began wanting to do something on his own. He slowly began to plot, and as it rose, he realized that he was in charge of the most important part of the Xodarap forming this decade; The intentions. This god's name was Cresil, and he strove to do something that no god had ever done before, in a sick, twisted effort to gain recognition. When the time came, the other three gods did their jobs as needed, and formed the other pieces--the heart, soul, and mind--with great care, as they should have. When Cresil's time came, he pretended to be doing things seriously. However, he filtered in an extra soul. One of spiritual impurity, the soul of one who had murdered and done unspeakable things throughout his life. By letting this soul into the forming of the Xodarap's intentions, Cresil had virtually doomed the world of Glowaithe as it was. The Xodarap formed, as it should have, but of course, differently. It possessed a darker aura, and it took off as soon as it was created. It was on a crooked old path, walked by only the few creatures who were truly dark enough and evil enough to do the unspeakable. Cresil was quite satisfied, and was even the slightest bit amused by this. This Xodarap destroyed cities in under a Glowaithan hour, and moved faster than any other known force. It was a blasting death machine, and as predicted, was virtually unable to be stopped. Cresil had done as he had intended, and thus went into a deep sleep. He hoped that when he would awake, the Glowaithan world would be his and no more would he have to worry about the dangers and problems of others. The other three gods, unable to stop the Xodarap without Cresil's help, had given up hope and fled to the upper heavens. The Glowaithan world was doomed to die a dreadful death. But during these dark hours, the smallest village in all of Glowaithe, Lomina, had heard about it. It had been skipped over by this Xodarap numerous times because of it's small size, and so had much time to prepare for it. The elder of Lomina, Adalia, was well informed of the Xodarap's rampage. She knew that it would not be long before Lomina would be under the Xodarap's siege, and it would be her responsibility to protect the villagers until the very end. As the time grew closer, the Xodarap did finally come to Lomina. It was the only town left to not have been blown to bits. As the shadow began to fall, Adalia advanced from her caverns, casting powerful magic on the Xodarap. Working together with her loyal Metakit, the two sealed the Xodarap up. However, it quickly broke out, unable of being imprisoned. Adalia decided that, if it was not able to be kept from destroying things directly, it would need to be cursed. The olden Metakit, Hadeley, casted a temporary curse that bought Adalia enough time to transform the Xodarap into the most defenseless form in her mind at that time; An infant cat. And so the Xodarap was sealed up in the form of this cat, destined to only be freed when it's heart became fully purified. The cat was taken in by a young astronomer in Lomina. However, it suffered certain ailments, including schizophrenia, as it changed from an innocent, normal cat to an evil one. It gained powers back as its heart cleansed, including levitation, free telepathy, invisibility, and the ability to work with certain mind tricks, such as the infamous ability to bend spoons. Cresil was discovered by the other three gods, and driven to the underworld, where he is rumored to still lurk. As Adalia was going to die, she ended up taking Cresil's place as a new goddess. She became the Goddess of Loyalty, and now blesses all of the elders of Lomina. The cat currently still lies in a residence at the southernmost point of Lomina Village. She goes by the name of Bianca.